


Bloody Business

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crying, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Master Dooku, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Missions Gone Wrong, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Protective Dooku, Qui-Gon needs a hug, Tython, Vampire!Qui-Gon, Very Kind Jedi Healer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: After getting poisoned on a mission, Qui changes a bit. He's scared to death, of course, but what's wrong with him exactly?





	Bloody Business

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Vampire Qui since I've read a fic about it for the first time, and I wanted to try it as well. The initial plan was something dark and gory, but Padawan Qui and his cuteness are apparently preventing that approach.

20-year-old Qui-Gon Jinn was taking a long walk on the surface of Tython, the famous Jedi-planet he wanted to visit at least once in his life. The Force was unusually strong on this planet, so much that being a non-Force-sensitive here could easily be a death sentence. Tython's wildlife was very dangerous, and people died fast out there without the Force to help them.

However, Qui-Gon could've lasted longer than any human, even without the Force, simply because he wasn't entirely a human, at least not anymore. On their last mission with his master, a strange creature attacked and almost killed Qui-Gon. Dooku had been able to destroy the creature, but not before it bit his Padawan, infecting him with some kind of poison.

For a while, Qui-Gon was very ill, Dooku feared he'd lose him, but this fear eventually didn't come true. His Padawan recovered, but very soon after that, they noticed a few unsettling changes in him. On one of their sparring sessions not long after his full recovery, Qui-Gon could defeat his master, for the very first time in his life. At first Dooku thought that his Padawan was just lucky, but as he didn't want to spoil his joy, he praised Qui-Gon wholeheartedly. Then Qui-Gon beat him again and again, and Dooku started to assume that something was off.

And the little things just kept showing up, and it turned out very soon that Qui-Gon was much faster and stronger than he should've been as a human, even with the support of the Force. When the bloodlust kicked in, Dooku knew that something had inevitably changed in his Padawan.

Fortunately, one of the healers found out quite fast what was happening, and she spent almost an entire evening with explaining it to the scared to death, sobbing Padawan. She was a very kind Jedi over sixty, with long gray hair and mesmerizing green eyes even in her old age.

"No, you won't die, I promise" she said as she sat next to Qui-Gon on the bed in the sickbay, stroking his hair soothingly; everyone knew how much Qui-Gon loved touch and physical contact. "In fact, it seems now you're aging slower than a human, so you're going to have a nice, long life."

That didn't seem to calm Qui-Gon, he just curled up in his master's arms, hiding his face into his shoulder as he cried. Dooku hugged him tight and protectively, stroking his back slowly.

"What happened to him _exactly_?" he demanded an answer.

"His body is reacting to that creature's poison, and it's the better option, because the other one is that he'd simply die. This poison apparently changes humans who are strong enough to survive it, this change is permanent, and it is absolutely possible to live with these changes. Qui's going to be fine, I can assure you."

"Have you ever met a case like this?" Dooku asked.

"Only once, this doesn't happen often, and most of the victims die not much after the poison enters their bloodstream" the healer explained, and Dooku felt his Padawan shudder in his arms, burying his face even deeper into his tunic.

"Fine, I think we've heard enough... What should we be cautious about? Beside the need of blood, of course."

"He needs normal food as well, and a lot of it. He's stronger, faster, he needs more energy than a common human being. And he needs your support in accepting this change in his life."

"That goes without saying. He'll always have my support, no matter what. I love you, little vampire" Dooku murmured into Qui-Gon's ear, and that finally made him look up.

"That's how we're called? Vampires?" he asked, now with a hint of curiosity beside the fear and despair.

"Well, the clever, honoured healers all around the Galaxy couldn't come up with anything that describes it more accurately yet. So you're vampires for the time being" the healer smiled at him warmly, and Qui-Gon managed to smile back. "It's not lethal, and it doesn't make you a bad person or a bad Jedi, Qui. We love you all the same, okay?"

Qui-Gon nodded, a bit calmer than before. The healer suggested Dooku that he should take his Padawan on a long vacation to a nice place, giving him time to get used to these changes in his body and his life. That's how Qui-Gon ended up on Tython with his master; Dooku let him choose their destination, and Qui-Gon was quick to make one of his childhood dreams come true.

Here on Tython he indeed had plenty of time and opportunity to discover and hone his new abilities; he could run faster, jump higher, hit harder than almost anyone in the Order, and he didn't want to hurt somebody by accident. So he spent his days mostly with practicing the control of his skills, and sparring with his master to learn the borders where he had to stop in order not to injure someone.

"You're doing well, vampire" Dooku smiled at him after their last sparring session on Tython. "It's going to be okay, I'm sure of it."

Dooku used to call him 'brat' often, now that title changed to 'vampire'. It could've been offensive, but there was so much love and affection in that one word that Qui-Gon in fact grew to like it when his master used that nickname; and it helped a great deal to finally accept that he wasn't fully a human anymore.

"As long as I have you, I'm sure, too" he smiled back, snuggling into his master's arms.

**The End**


End file.
